Dirk Mann
Dirk Mann was the tritagonist in Bizaardvark. He runs Dare Me Bro!. He is no longer at Vuuugle. He was portrayed by Jake Paul. Personality Dirk runs Dare Me Bro!, where he and his crew create videos where they get dares from their viewers, then do them, so he can be wild to some. He is open to any ideas. An example of this is when he attempted to make Bernie Schotz butt heads with an angry ram. Dirk is hyper at times. He will do any stunt suggested by his viewers. He isn't that bright and lacks common sense in most situations. Physical Appearance Dirk has brown eyes and blonde hair with fair skin like Amelia. He sometimes wears shorts and t-shirts but has casual clothing. Relationships Amelia Duckworth Dirk and Amelia are friendly to each other, though they have disagreements sometimes. In The Collab, Dirk and Amelia collaborate on each other's channels. Amelia makes cookies with frosting, but Dirk uses it as war paint in case the cookies fight back. Later, Amelia tricks Dirk into a makeover disguised as a series of dares. Paige Olvera Dirk and Paige are good friends, and hang out with each other, though she often believes his dares are too dangerous. Frankie Wong Frankie is a fan of Dirk's videos. When they first meet, she mistakenly believes a birthday cake for Dirk is another prop intended to be smashed, causing their friendship to become shaky. Upon the release of The Comeback Song, with Paige, Dirk and the other Vuuuglers accept them. Bernie Schotz As part of an effort to become an agent for Paige and Frankie, Bernie offers to become an agent for Dirk, who recruits him as a subject for one of his videos. Appearances Season 1 #First (first appearance) #Draw My Life #Frankie Has a Hater #Superfan #The Collab #Unboxing #The First Law of Dirk #Best Friend Tag #Pretty-Con #Halloweenvark #Spoiler Alert: Belissa Returns #Moosetashio: A Cautionary Tale #Control (Plus) Alt (Plus) Escape! #Agh, Humbug #Mom! Stop! #Paige's Birthday is Gonna Be Great #In Your Space! (last appearance) Appearances: 17/20 Season 2 #First Day of School (first appearance) #Chocolate Bananas #The Doctor Will See You Now #Paige Bugs Out #Hawkward #Frankie and Amelia's Fun Friend Weekend #Frankie's Cheating Teacher #Softball: The Musical #Yes and No #Promposal Problems #Halloweenvark: Part Boo! #Clash of the Superfans #Don't Think, Just Dare #Bernie Moves Out (last appearance) Appearances: 14/22 Total Appearances: 32/63 Trivia *He has his own channel named Dare Me Bro!'' ''as well as another channel under the secret pseudonym, The Princess Unboxer. *His grandfather created the original Dare Me persona. *He celebrates a birthday in the series premiere episode. *He is scared of turtles. *He has a lucky bandage. *In First Day of School, it is revealed that he is a graduate of Sierra High and that Principal Karen has preserved his former locker in his honor. *He has an older brother named Kirk (seen in The First Law of Dirk) and at least two younger sisters (mentioned in Unboxing). *He has a super fan from Malaysia who he is still in contact with. *He displays high intelligence at certain times to design and accomplish his dares but he lacks common sense and simple practicality. He is also extremely gullible. *He is a savant in physics. *After destroying his bedroom, Dirk has been living with Bernie, and has developed serious back issues from sleeping on the floor of his bedroom. *In Softball: The Musical, Dirk is emotionally sensitive. *Dirk was absent in Bernie's in Charge, Puff & Frankie, Bizaardvark vs. Vicki Hot Head Fuego, Friend Fight!, Science (Un)Fair and the last quarter of episodes produced for Season 2. After Jake Paul's departure from both the series and Disney Channel, Dirk was retired from the rest of the series without a replacement actor. *Dirk is mentioned as having left Vuuugle in House Band. Gallery Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Main Characters Category:Vuuuglers